Reckless Love
by HeartStealer'98
Summary: A/H  This love is reckless, this love is stupid, this love is forbidden. But it's my love and I'll do what I want with it. Alec is perfect in so many ways yet stupid and idiotic at the same time. I don't date, so we're not together. We're close, and both crushing on each other. A little awkward. Youre thinking a simple love story right? You couldn't be more wrong. I don't do Love..
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So this is my first EVER human fanfiction! I've never done this before so It's weird to try it out. I'm actually really enjoying it! It's fun and I get to write it as if they're really here and are actually human. Anyway, before I leave you to read I have a funny story to tell you... The other day me and my friend Beth were sitting in my room and well she sits on this chair that was broken and she falls to the side and then i thought I'd mention 'Did I forget to tell you that was broken?' and she decided to laugh it off but add on later... 'Yeah you did actually. I thought I was gonna die!' I was so giggled. hehehee. Anyway The Sotry's theme tune (Yeah I know it's sounds weird but I thought the song fit the story.) **

**is... Lil' Wayne - How to Love. - THAT IS A GREAT SONG! LISTEN TO IT! :D :D**

**_Chapter 1_**

**(RPOV) **

"_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring BANANA PHONE! Ding don_…" I shut off my alarm and got up. Monday morning. _Great._I hated Monday's and I hated school on Monday's. I went into my big walk in wardrobe and grabbed some of my new clothes. With the school I went to, you had to dress well to fit in. It wasn't a private school but it was one for rich kids.

We all called it a private school anyway. It wasn't my fault that my dad was a very successful doctor. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was known as the richest kid in that school. I'd say I wasn't but then I'd be lying. I was rich. And I had a big house, with twelve bedrooms, fourteen bathrooms and two gaming rooms.

My big brother Emmett loved his games. He wasn't my biological brother but he was my brother. All of us were adopted. There was the oldest, Jasper and Rosalie, who really were twins. Then, the people in the middle, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Bella. And then there was me. Sixteen-year-old Renesmee. I was the only one in this house that wasn't married but what can I say? I'm sixteen. Not forty-four.

The couples were almost so obvious. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. Edward and Bella. I was the seventh kid that had a person that loved her to bits but I didn't love him back. I didn't love anyone that wasn't my family. I looked at the clock once I'd gotten dressed in my high-waisted shorts and light pink frilly top. I never wore tights. People that wore tights were scared to show people how pale they were.

I wasn't the palest in my family so my skin was a normal color compared to them. A little tanned but not over the top tanned. That did me a huge favour. I had to wear my dark blue high-heeled converse with these. I put on the little amount of make-up I needed, put my hair in a bun with a few strands down at the front and left my room.

Seven forty five am. Five minutes to eat and fifteen minutes to drive there. I never went for my usual jog on Monday's because I just wanted a lie in so I could mentally prepare myself for school. Ah crap. Bella had beaten me today. Which means she was going to try to talk me into seeing Jake at the weekend.

She was always trying to get me to go to Jake's because she felt bad for him since she turned him down and broke his heart. Then I was adopted and I was the new 'Bella' in Jake's eyes. Suddenly, I wasn't that hungry anymore. I grabbed my keys off the counter and started walking to the garage-shouting bye.

"Aren't you hungry Nessie?" I shook my head and continued walking to the garage. "Jake phoned." I rolled my eyes and paused before I opened the door.

"Tell him I'll talk to him when I'm not busy. And can you tell him to stop phoning?" I could see Bella was about to argue so I stopped her. "Not trying to offend you or anything, but if I don't go now, I'll be late." Bella nodded and looked down at her breakfast. "Bye!" I shouted ran into the garage and then to my Convertible Mercedes.

It was black and looked really slick and fast. Its number plate even had my name on it. _N3S5A__CU113N_. I thought it was pretty awesome. I slid in and started the engine.

The soft purr immediately calmed me, just like it always did and I started the drive to school. "Nessa! You made me take my car today! I can't believe you forgot about me!" Savannah was running over to me as I got out the car. "You trying to impress someone?" I looked at her with a question mark clearly visible on my face.

"Please, tell me you know." I looked at her again and she just gave me a frown. "The new family starting the school next week? They're visiting today." Oh. The new family. It was today? Huh. Guess I forgot.

"I forgot they were visiting today. Sorry Ava." She didn't like us calling her Savannah so everyone knew that her nickname was Ava. She shrugged and looked at my car. "You _actually_brought your awesome car instead of that mini! Eep!" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my bag from the passenger's side and got out. My car stood out a little but it was mine. I knew there'd be a crowd around it by the time it got to break. "Nessa! Ava! OMG! You should totally see the new kids! They're like _hawt!_." I giggled at what I'd expect to be the new kids. (Five kids I'd never seen before.) They were standing meters from Jenn.

I pointed behind her where the new kids were looking over. She turned and blushed then run over to Ava and me. She basically threw her arms around me and gave me a huge, deathly hug. I stumbled back. "Where have you been all weekend? Girl I've been texting and phoning non-stop." She asked as we all started walking again.

"Ugh. You would not believe how hard it is to get away from Bella when she's basically forcing you to go see someone you don't even like. I was stuck there _all_ weekend and I missed my run this morning. I swear, I thought I'd be dead by the time I got here." I say and stroll past the new kids. They were pretty and obviously rich. My books were in one hand and my car keys in the other. "Miss. Cullen, Miss. King, Miss. Moon."

I turned to face the principal, and spoke for all of us since the other two weren't listening. "Yes, sir." Ah shit. I dropped my keys. "Ava?" She turned to look at me. "Can you shove these in my bag? They're doing my head in." She smiled, winked and nodded while I passed her my bag and books.

I rolled my eyes and mouthed the word no before turning round and bending down to pick up my keys. Someone else's hands had beaten me there. I stood up at the same time as him and we hit heads. "Aw, crap. Sorry." I said and took the keys from his hands.

"Hey, no problem. You bobbed when I weaved." I nodded and said thanks. Then I turned to the head teacher.

"I would like you and your group of friends to help show these kids around. They've decided they'd like to start today." I nodded and turned to take my bag back. Which was lying on the floor in a heap. Ava wasn't the best with cleaning up mess. Or packing stuff in bags. I went to pick up my cell, which was lying in the middle of the path but a foot hovered over it.

I looked up. Ah, hell. "Jacob. What do you want?" I asked irritated. "You should be at your school. You know, on the rez." He helped me up and took my bag and arranged it neatly. Show off.

"I just wanted to give you this. You left it at mine the other night." I took it. What the hell was this? Oh. My necklace. And bracelet. And favorite socks. Great. How was I going to explain this to the girls?

"Thanks. But you could have waited until after school to give me the socks. I mean, what am I going to do with them here?" He shrugged and put them in my bag anyway. He handed me the bracelet and then put the necklace on me. Great.

This probably looked like he was my boyfriend. I quickly put the bracelet on before he could and gave him a quick hug before he walked off.

"I thought you didn't even like him." Ava accused me. I put my bag around my shoulder and then turned to face her. "I don't. My family's watching me. Seriously, look." I said and looked over to my family quickly. She turned and saw them. Her mouth made an ooh sound and I giggled the awkwardness away.

"So, what are the gems on your jewellery? I've never seen them before." One of the new girls asked. She was small, blonde and looked really girly. I shrugged.

"It's the Cullen Crest. All of my family wear it. I don't know why, we just do. Weird I know." I say and look up at the new kids. I'd been staring at my bracelet. "Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen. But I prefer to be called Nessa. The weird looking group of kids over there are my siblings and very protective, but you have nothing to worry about. They won't lay a finger on you." I say smiling and holding out my hand. Maybe that was a little weird. Or a lot. Whatever. They all took their turns in shaking my hand.

"I'm Savannah Moon. But call me Ava. If I catch you calling me Savannah her brothers will kick your butt." I gave an evil glance toward Ava but she just shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm Jennifer but call me Jenn or Jenny. I don't mind. By the way. I wouldn't get too close to Ava. She _likes_ the boys." I giggled while Ava shouted on Emmett and Jasper. Wait what?

"Ava what are you doing!" But it was too late. They'd heard her and were now on their way over. "Well done." I hissed and turned to give the new kids an apologetic glance just before Em and Jazz reached us.

"Hey Ness. What's up?" Em ruffled my hair and I just glared at him. He just messed up my hair.

"Nothing. Ava wanted you not me." I said and looked over to Ava.

"Em, Jenn called me a slut!" What a telltale. They both laughed and then Emmett picked all three of us up in one of those bear hugs that almost kill you.

"You know I can't hit little Jenny. But if any of this lot gives you any bother, I'd be happy too." I stepped in Emmett's view of the new kids as soon as he put us down.

"Score one for scaring the new kids." I said irritated. "They were just saying hi and we were about to show them around the school." Emmett didn't move. "I'll call dad." I threatened. He backed down, ruffled my hair and ran back to the rest of them.

Jasper nodded and gave the new comers a tight smile. He walked back over instead of running.

"Sorry about that. They didn't mean it. Promise. They just don't know what to expect." I say and turn to face the new kids again. They were all watching Jasper and I gave Ava lots of daggers. She looked at me apologetically.

"How was I supposed to know they'd react like that?" She asked with a clueless expression on. I shrugged and then walked over to the new kids. The few feet that was between us anyway.

"What are your names?" I asked and they all looked back over at me. I heard one of them murmur 'How can she be so friendly and beautiful but have brothers that could probably destroy a whole forest?' The small blonde shrugged off the tall brunette.

"I'm Jane. This is my twin brother, Alec." The two smallest ones of the group were standing together and it was the blond one that spoke. (One of them being the hot boy that I head bumped with.)

She had dirty blond hair and had it up in a bun, just like me. She was wearing a black dress that fell quite high from her knees but that was normal here. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey Jane, Alec." I said and looked at Alec whose light brown hair was long and covered a small amount of his eyes.

The eyes were blue and were sparkling in the sunlight. Just like Jane's. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark blue shirt and black zip-up. OK. So Jane was the Goth and Alec was the . . . guy with really cool clothes. "Felix is the name." The tall, really muscular, reminded me a little of Emmett one said and pulled me up into a hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"I like him." I said turning to look at Ava and Jenn who were talking to Jane and Alec. All of the boys here were hot. Jenn and Ava laughed and so did I. This was our usual banter. It was a lot of fun. "Demetri. But everyone else calls me D."

"Hey." I said shaking his hand.

"Hey _gorgusss!_ Tryin' to impress me? It's working." I laughed when Johnny ran up and gave me a hug.

"Do you like it? I didn't bother putting tights on for your benefit." I joked and hit my leg. The new kids were staring at us like we were on another planet. I thought Felix looked a little upset.

"I love it. Shame I won't be able to meet you at lunch." I sighed and put on my sad face.

"Aw, baby why?" Johnny and I weren't actually going out. We just flirted with each other hugely.

"Cause I'll be waiting at yours." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and looked over to my family. Shit. I pulled away from Johnny.

"Nessa? Normally you play along longer than this." He said, absolutely gutted.

He'd probably gotten some new lines. "I know, I know. I'm sor. . ."

"_Renesmee__Carlie__Cullen!_" Here it goes. Uh oh.

"Your family are actually in!" He asked shocked. I nodded and walked over to Edward and Bella who were waiting a little bit away.

"Hey." I said not looking at them.

"Why would you do this to Jake?" Bella asked me. She was hurt. Why was she hurt? She rejected him. So why can't I? Oh yeah, because Bella felt _bad_. Maybe she should hook up with Jake herself if she felt that bad. "Maybe because I'm not going out with him. And I'm not going out with Johnny either. We were messing around." Edward's eyebrows rose in disbelief and Bella was speechless.

"So, just stay out of my business and tell Jacob to leave me alone." I said, folded my arms and walked back over to my friends.

"How did they take it?" I shrugged and realised that they hadn't really reacted.

"Well." I said, shocked. The new group of kids were still looking between Johnny and me. I giggled. "We're not actually going out." I said and a little bit of understanding hit their eyes. "What is your last names, sorry if you don't wanna say. I'm just curious." They looked at each other and then at me.

"Volturi." Jane said rolling her eyes and walking over to me. "They find it weird but I think it's original. It's something you don't hear every day." I nodded in agreement.

"Very true." I said and turned to look at the last newcomer. "Hey." I said. She smiled and gave a small wave.

"I'm Heidi, but I won't be staying. I'm going to Seattle Private High. I changed my mind when I saw the look of this place. Santiago was right guys. Anyway, it was nice to meet you." She said and strode off in the direction of the school gates.

"Right, well… awkward." Ava mumbled from behind me. I turned and looked at Ava who stood there and looked really out of place. I laughed and she looked at me and joined in. It took Jenn a single moment to understand and she joined in too.

"Girlies, how about we show the new-bee's how we roll here?" I said and linked arms with them. It was really hard not to laugh but I managed it… just.

"That sounds like a Nessa plan."

"Of course, a Nessa plan, almost always means trouble, Ava." I laughed as I watched the two of them decide.

"That's what we're famous for, girl!" Jenn made a sort of movement that was like, 'you're right.'

"Trouble is our middle name." I said and laughed with the other two. We set off with the new-bee's right behind us.

"Hey Ness!" I rolled my eyes and turned. What did Edward want? He won't let me out of his sight for days. Especially after the sight of Johnny and me. It was just a joke. We did it all the time.

"Yeah?" I gave Edward a little more respect because he had always treated me like I was an adult and not a kid. Jasper did sometimes. But only sometimes.

"Just promise me that you and that man-whore are not dating. It will put my mind at rest." He was such a gentleman. He always had been.

"I promise you that I haven't nor will I ever date Johnny. I'm still single and I don't have a crush on anyone. Honestly, sometimes I feel like you're my dad, not my brother." I laughed and so did he.

"I'm just looking out for my younger sister." We both laughed again and I said bye before going back to my friends. If I have to be honest, which I will, Edward's my favourite family member. He always has been.

"Gather round new-bee's!" I said in a quiet voice and we huddled in a very small and tight circle. Ava was opposite me, Jenn was to my left and Alec was on my right. He was well built. It was weird but cool. What am I saying, get on with the plan.

"What was all that about?" Ava looked at me curiously.

"He wanted to be sure that Johnny and I weren't dating. Which I'm not. I'm a single pringle and ready to mingle." I said and almost the whole circle found that hilarious.

"You watch Friends too much girl." I laughed and looked at Jenn who was trying not to add something on top of that.

"What can I say? I love it. I really don't know what I would have done without the assistance of Friends." There was another uproar of laughter and while that was happening, I realised that a hand was missing from one of my shoulders. Then I realised that Alec's hand was on the small of my back. How could I have not noticed a move like that. I am _so_ not complaining. He's the hottest out of all three of the new-bee's and probably school.

"Anyway, the plan…" I said, forcing my thoughts back into the plan again. Besides, I'd never date Alec, Emmett and Jasper would kill me. And Alec. And he so wasn't my type. And I didn't like him in that way, not in the slightest bit.

"As a proper welcome, I think we should cause as much havoc as we possibly can. I mean, it's been a while girls and I have English first with Bella, Edward and Alice. That gives us the perfect set up. Do you guys still have the supplies? Oh, and what classes have you guys got first?" I should have asked that first.

"Demetri, Felix and I have English first. Jane has Biology." Alec said to me smiling, I smiled back, out of politeness.

"Great. Jenn has Biology too. So does Johnny so you'll fit right in. Jasper, Emmett and Rose have that too. Which is good because then we could prank two classes and the whole family. Make sure you record it. We don't want to miss out on anything. Especially not pranks." I said and shoved the few strands that were out, out of my face.

"Jenn knows what to do." I said and dropped my arms. Everyone then came out of the circle by letting go of each other. Alec's arm lingered on my back for a minute before he let it fall. Then out of nowhere, Johnny pops up and squeezes my arse. I laughed and turned to face him.

"My family haven't gone home yet. And I doubt they will… but I've just had an idea that'll make them go home at lunch." I put a big smile on my face and all of them stared curiously.

"And what is that?" Ava asked looking between Johnny and me.

"Easy. Johnny and I will go home and we'll hide out in my bedroom and start being really loud. They'll realise we're not at school and come rushing home and then they'll hear us and come rushing upstairs. We'll record the whole thing to add to our folder of mischief." Everyone looked at me in awe.

"You know, for a girl that looks so beautiful and harmless you sure do you have a very evil mind. I like it." Jane said and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said and the bell went so we all basically rushed off to class and were in our seats before the teacher had arrived. We had all the things we needed. The prank was something that Ava had made up, so I had no idea what it was. All I know is it involved water-balloons, ice cubes and sugar. So I guess that was I lie. I do know what it is.

I have no idea what the sugar was for but I had a feeling we were going to put it into the teacher's drink and sandwich. Unfortunately the teachers put Ava and me at different sides of the room because we used to plan our next pranks and a lot of the time, be too loud and get no work done.

We used to get detentions all of the time but when we got moved, all of the pranks stopped and another reason is because Jenn got moved timetables to try and separate us. It definitely worked. Bitches.

It's been a while since we pranked anyone so the teachers probably thought the 'pranking stage' was over. Which it wasn't. I couldn't wait. The new-bee's were waiting outside on Mr. Spite. Although, Reckless … (Me, Ava and Jenn get called that by the teachers. It's easier than them using our names. Full names. And it really just stuck with us. The whole school call us that.) called him Mr. Sprite because he always came into class with a can of sprite.

He says it's his favorite drink. Which we find quite weird because nobody likes soda so much that it's his or her favorites. Sprite walked in class with Alec, Demetri and Felix on his tail. "Class, this is Felix, Demetri and Alec Volturi." Demetri went a slightly darker shade when his last name was said. "They were supposed to be starting next week but nobody thought to tell old Paul that plans had changed." (Sprites first name is Paul.) "Anyway, Alec you can sit beside Miss. Cullen, Demetri you can go next to Samantha and Felix, you can sit next to Savannah." He said and basically pushed them towards their new seats.

I turned and stood a small amount out of my seat to look at Ava. She looked absolutely ballistic. Sprites gonna give her a detention. "I tell you every fucking time that _nobody_ is allowed to call me Savannah! It's Ava. I swear, next time you call me Savannah, I'm gonna put vinegar in your next can of sprite."

Sprite stood, rooted to the spot with his back to the class. She had gone a step too far.

"Hi." I whispered to Alec as he sat down but I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was more paying attention to the argument that was about to break out between Sprite and Ava.

"Miss. Moon. You have crossed a line. I normally ignore your complaints about your name but if you wish to use bad language and threaten me, then you can have a word with the principal. I daresay that you will refuse." Uh oh.

"You thought fucking wrong then mate. I aint some kid you can boss around. Oh and has anyone ever told you that you look like shi…"

"Ava!" I had to intervene. I couldn't let her go into detention before we'd even started the prank. "Sir, do you mind if I take Ava outside for a moment please?" He shook his head and I stood up. I couldn't be bothered asking Alec to move so I stood on the desk and jumped off at the end of it. Ava did the same. We walked over to the door and I let her leave first.

"I swear to god Nessa." She said as I closed the classroom door.

"You can't go getting your stupid ass into trouble before we've even done the prank! I think you should apologise and get back in his good books so we can pounce this on him. You only have to distract him while I put the sugar on his food and in his drink. Please." I couldn't help but make her think about the prank.

It worked and she nodded and let herself back into the classroom. Before she had the chance to move, I whispered, "Get him at the back." She nodded and headed over to the back of the class before motioning for the teacher to join her.

I ran over to the desk and pulled the sugar out of my back pocket and pulled the top of his sandwich off. I poured half the sugar on the sandwich alone and quickly moved on to the Sprite. It was easier to pour the sugar into the drink and then I pulled up the half-eaten packet of crisps. Added the last of the sugar and jumped the desk and ran back to my seat. "Nice one." Alec whispered as I jumped into my seat.

"Thanks." I said and looked at him. "Now, when the teacher passes, shove these down his trousers." I said and handed him twelve ice cubes. He nodded enthusiastically and waited. I noticed that he had been staring at me in an odd way. I never recognised it… probably because it looked like he wanted to say something that he was holding back. I could see him fighting on the inside. "What school did you go to before this?" I asked to distract him and me.

"Lil' Italy High. This is my first private school. Whats private school like?" I laughed or more quietly laughed.

"Wow. Italy. I dunno. You'll have to go someplace normal. This school has the Cullen's in it, so it isn't exactly normal. Then there's Reckless. That's me, Jenn and Ava. The teachers started calling us that and it sort of spread all over the school so it stuck. Then again we are kinda reckless and we _do_ make it obvious when we've done something. You should see our folder of pranks. Why don't you come back to mine after school? The others should be out till late and it _is_ my turn to host the sleepover. The girls are coming round to mine after school. You can bring the boys?" This was like a speech! Ohmigod! I have to talk less.

"That sounds nice. Err… Our parents gave us a lift so we'll have to walk…" I stopped him.

"I drive. I'll take you back to mine. Jenn's driving Ava's car back anyway. So there'll still be loads of space. TEACHER!" I said whisper-screeched.

"I call shotgun." Ava said as she passed with Sprite right behind her. Alec slipped the ice into Sprite's pants. Plans have been put into action, now all we have to do is wait until… 3. 2. 1! Now! Sprite starts jumping all over the place. The ice has hit its target. It was so funny. I looked up the back to see the camera rolling and hidden in the books. He's heading to his seat to sit down.

He'll get the ice out and take a bite or drink, and then we can start with the water balloons. Did I remember to put one on his chair? I think I did. OH! Yeah, definitely did.

His arse must be soaking! Haha. We are so dead. Out of nowhere, a water balloon smacks me right in the head. "Ha! Gotcha." I should have known she'd be planning to hit me before I even had a chance to pull one out of the bag.

"Alec, your on my side. Are you sure the camera's rolling?" He nodded and grabbed a balloon from inside the bag in between our table. I grabbed two and aimed them both at Ava. One hit her and the other hit Felix. "Two hits! Booyahh!" I said and started jumping up and down laughing. Then one hit me square in the chest.

"What the…?" I looked up and saw Demetri laughing. That son of a bitch. I grabbed more balloons and started throwing them at all three of them. Two versus three is no match if I'm on the smaller team. Haha.

I turned and saw Sprite freaking out over his drink, sandwich, crisps and the fight that had erupted here. Hehe. I remembered about Bella, Edward and Alice. I'd forgotten about them. I nudged Alec and pointed over to my family. I abandoned my current war and threw two balloons in the direction of my siblings. They looked over shocked and saw Alec and I laughing. Ava realised what we had forgotten and got Demetri and Felix to throw balloons at Edward and Bella. She saved Alice for herself. Now all the Cullen's that were in this class were soaking. I threw another two at Bella. Mainly because I was pissed that she had asked Jacob to come to the school this morning. It was so obvious she had asked him to come.

I turned away from my family and saw Ava nod slightly. All five of us turned and threw a water balloon each at the teacher. That was very bad but seeing his face when all five of them hit him at different speeds was hilarious. "Reckless! Principal! Now! New Kids! You too!" I was in fits of giggles but I was able to see Alec running up to the back of the class to get the camera.

My eyes were streaming with tears and after we'd left the class, I had to stop by the lockers to calm down. "That was funny. Did you see his face?" I asked after I'd managed to stop laughing and sorted my make-up out. Not that it mattered. I was soaking wet anyway. I was wearing hardly any make-up too. It wasn't really my thing.

We walked over to the principal's office, all talking and laughing about what just happened. It was only a few minutes before Jenn, Jane and Johnny showed up. They were soaked too. The same prank in two different rooms at the same time! Result! "Can I get the camera's?" I asked after listening to what happened in Biology. Jane and Alec handed me the cameras and I shoved them in my surprisingly dry bag.

It was only another five minutes before Mr. Jones came out of his office and called us in. "Reckless. Why am I even surprised. It seems it was foolish of me to assign you such a responsible job. Or is it the fact you can now continue pranking without having to be together? You were doing so well too." He bowed his head and shook it as if he were ashamed.

"We were just waiting until we were in everybody's good books sir." Ava said bravely. Man she was gutsy. Really gutsy.

"Waiting? I made sure you three were separated. Now you've shown the new children how you behave around here, I would like if you wouldn't continue your old ways."

"Sir, keeping us apart won't do you any good. It just means we can prank two classes at a time. We were waiting. We didn't stop pranking sir. We just gave it a brake. Until the time came along when we felt it was time to prank again. And we feel that, that time has arrived." That was like a mini speech. I had to stop making them. I knew what I was doing though. It would be daft if I didn't.

"You should have stopped and I'll have to ask whose idea it was to begin pranking again? They will have to be punished." I rolled my eyes and I'm sure I saw Ava roll hers too.

"That's an easy one to answer… What do they say, sir?" I asked. This is gonna sound a little weird but it really is what people describe us by.

"Perhaps you girls should tell me." Did he really not know? What a douche.

"Nessa, the one with the brains." I say. I didn't add in the part where people said I was the leader because I wasn't. We were a group of best friends who have a reputation for trouble. It's not like I'm going to get kicked out of the school.

"Ava, the one who plans it all." This was a normal thing for us. All we ever seemed to do is tell people what we're like. We all took it in turns to explain our name and what we do. I mean, it'd be a bit weird if we never. Especially when we're asked too.

"Jenn, the one with the equipment." It's true. She always gave us the things we needed for class. I mean, she gets it from nowhere. She just knows how to get a hold of it.

"Well then all of you took a part in this." We all nodded as if that were obvious.

"Sir, I was the one that came up with the idea. Ava planned when and how we'd do it. Jenn got hold of our equipment." For being head of the school he sure is a dumbass.

"Who was the one that came up with the idea of pranking?" He asked really slowly. Wow. I'm not retarded. Just an innocent teen. OK, take out the innocent part.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked Jones politely. He shook his head. Dumbass.

"But I do know that whoever it was is getting suspended for a long period of time." I could handle that. I mean, sure I don't really want to be suspended but I could handle it, I let my arms fall from my chest and sighed. The game was up.

"Sir, it was…"

"Me." I turned to face Alec shocked. What the actual fuck? That was my line! Wait! It wasn't him! It was me!

"Sir, he's lying. Trying to stop me getting into trouble. It was me that thought we should give the new-bee's a proper welcome." I sat up straight and sent death glares towards Alec. Nobody takes the blame for me!

"Am I … missing something here?" Ava asked, looking between Alec and me. I shook my head desperately.

"No. Ava! You know I don't date. And I don't crush on boys either." I said and folded my arms across my chest again.

"Yeah I know. Just double checking." I smiled and turned to face Jones, who was waiting.

"Well, since your grades are the best among the school, I'll let you off with detention for a week. Everyday after school. The rest of you, double detention after school." He dismissed us and we stood up to leave.

I wasn't surprised to hear the bell ring. We'd taken ages to actually do the prank and then we had to wait a while for Jones to call us into his office. Ten minutes in there and that adds up to the whole period. "What have you guys got next?"

"All of us have Trig." Jane said after pulling out four schedules.

"Same!" I said and linked arms with Jenn and Ava. "So, to Trig? Oh, and get ready for _a__lot_ of attention." We headed down the corridor, took a left, down another corridor and stopped in front of the first door to the left. Was our prank a success or a great fail. "Three." I said.

"Two." Ava whispered.

"One." Jenn squealed in excitement.

"Go." We all said together and I opened the door to a whole round of cheering and clapping and a very worried looking Mr. Jolly. This is gonna be good.

**So what did you think as my first HUMAN fanfiction? I know the pranking bits a bit rubbish but thats because I'm gonna build the pranks up so that a VERY special one is saved for a moment I can picture really well but they'll get better as time goes on. :) Anyway, I hate it when people beg for a review so I'm just gonna ask nicely. **

**I'd like very much if you could review this story and tell me what you think. Even if you didn't like it but I'd love to know whether there's a point in posting it? Because not everbody has the same taste. Thanks.**

**If you want mentioned in any sort of wayy... then just ask because I think it's better when people that werent going to exist do :D :D Anyway! Thanks for reading!:D:D:D**


	2. Chapter 2  The Notes

**_OhMiGod! This has to be the fastest time I have ever uploaded a chapter more than 2000 words! And in three days! Woop woop! I can't promise you that i'll be able to upload this fast in the future! I hope I can but I have to work on my other Reneslec fanfiction too! With Love Comes Sacrifice on my profile if you want to check it out! Anyway, I couldn't help but give this one a name! hehe:D As in the Chapter! haha! :D I've already given the story a name! hahahohohaha! OKiee, so I'm a little hyper ! hehe:D I've just been very greedy and had a WHOLE packet of mints! And-And-And! I've decided to change the story's theme tune! It's now..._**

**_Rihanna Ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love_**

**_There's only one person I know that doesnt like this song and thats my bestfriend! Ohdear! We have small disagreements when it comes to songs that Rihanna sings or is in. She hates Rihanna and i love her!33 ooh! I'm listening to Kiss Fm well writing this and Lighters by Bruno Mars and bad meets evil is on! I love this song! (mainly because Eminem is EPIC) Anyway, enough about me ! Enjoy enjoy enjoy! _**

**_WARNING ::: NOW I KNOW THAT THE BOLD BLACK WRITING FURTHER DOWN DOESNT SEEM IMPORTANT BUT IT SERIOUSLY IS! YOU WONT REALLY GET IT IF YOU DONT READ THE BLACK WRITING BELOW! _**

**Chapter 2**

"Well, now that the whole class is here. We can begin." Jolly's usually a lot jollier than this. Is that even a word? I hope so. It sounds cool. Ava put her hand up and Jolly flinched. What the actual hell? When Jolly finally recovered from his… melodramatic fright he looked at Ava questioningly. "Y-Yes Ava?"

"I don't look that bad do I? First you flinch then you stutter. Nessa, just say it. How bad do I look?" I laughed and shook my head. She could be so clueless sometimes.

"You look fine Ava. It's what happened this morning that's got him worried." I said and shook my head laughing again.

"Oh. Anyway, why aren't you as 'jolly' as normal?" Mr. Jolly could be quite fun. Maybe we'd stopped that from happening. I mean, he did join us after the pranks had stopped.

"Er, Ava? What happened this morning?" Jenn repeated and Ava looked between our faces and then made another 'oh' sound before turning in her seat and looking at the ground.

"Right well, I guess we better continue class. We'll continue to study pre-calculus because next week we will be moving onto Calculus it's jolly well self. Page one hundred and fifty jolly three in your textbooks." To seem like I was doing what I was told, I opened my textbook and looked for page one, five, three. When I opened my jotter and moved to the new page, surprisingly, there was a note. Looks like they'd beaten me to it.

_**Meet me at the fountain in ten minutes.**_

OK? I didn't recognise that writing. I placed the note on the table and pulled a page out my jotter.

_**Look what I just found in my jotter. Who d'you think it could be? I didn't recognise the writing. Tell me you do! Nessa! (L) **_

I wrote that out twice and passed a note to Ava and then to Jenn. They had to know who it was. I was gonna go but I seriously needed to know who sent that note. I don't think it was anyone from the gang. I took quick glimpses of their writing and they definitely didn't have writing like this guy/girls. I took the note by Mr. Secret from Ava and gave it to Jenn.

Ava looked like she was pushing on her pencil so hard that it would break. It took her another minute to finish her note and she basically threw it at the ceiling it went that high. "Oops." She whispered while watching it fall into my waiting hand.

_**I have no idea who it could have been. I don't recognise it either. It doesn't seem to be any of us. As in the new-bees and Johnny too but maybe it could have been someone that we don't normally talk too… like Shaun that's staring at you and sitting at the back of the class. It looks like some sort of love note though. It would be so cute if it is! = D Ava! (L) **_

I turned abruptly to look at Scary Shaun and saw him staring at me. He looked away slowly once he'd seen me looking. That ruled out Ava. I mean, she knows like everyone. Especially the boys. There had to be someone. This is so annoying. I sat there waiting on Jenn's reply before I answered Ava. Jenn's note took forever!

**I don't have a single clue who wrote that but how cute! It has the time that he wants you to meet him. It's really small but if you look closely, you'll see it. It says 11.30. That's in four minutes! It'll take you ages to get to the fountain! You so have to show up! Ask to go to the toilet or something. And if you're ages, we'll make an excuse. We always do. Go! Go! Go! You'll have to run! Jenn! (L)**

I looked over to the clock. 27. Shit! I'm going to have to bolt it! Just one quick note. But before I could even fully pull the page out another note hit me.

**Don't reply! You doughnut! Just go! Hurry! Jenn! (L)**

She had a point. I raised my hand and waited on the teacher to notice my hand. It took like five seconds. "Can I go to the toilet sir?" I asked politely and he looked over my work. I'd done question one to six. There was only question seven to do and I'd be finished. He nodded enthusiastically and I grabbed my bag but left my coat. The girls would get it if I took longer than the bell.

I bolted out the room but not without throwing a quick glance and smile at the gang and then the clock. 28. Shit! I closed the door made sure that I'd walked out of sight of the classroom and started running as fast as I could through the corridors. Every clock I passed it said 28 which meant I still had two minutes. Come on.

I ran outside and I was momentarily blinded by the sun but eventually I got moving again and sped through the thick trees towards the fountain. Something occurred to me that moment. Only the gang knew where the fountain was. It was hidden really deeply into the trees. Deeper than anyone ever dared to go.

So how could someone out of the three of us, plus Johnny know where this was? Johnny was still in class when I left so it wasn't him and I would have recognised his writing. It definitely wasn't Johnny's. His was really messy and all over the place.

But who could it be? All this thinking is hurting my head. The fountain is a beautiful place and the way the green reflects off of the fountain makes it seem like another world. A piece of history that doesn't belong in this time capsule.

It would be brilliant to have your first kiss there. Which I, to be honest, haven't had yet. No I have not had my first kiss but I haven't had a boyfriend either. Don't get me wrong, I've had hundreds of offers but I just amn't interested. It's not really my thing.

I checked my watch. 33. Ah fuck. How had I managed to take this long to get here? Surely I wasn't that slow, was I? I caught sight of something glittering green in the distance. The water from the fountain. It was so easy to see it. I pushed myself to run even faster and was standing right in front of the fountain literally a minute later.

I checked my watch again. 36. Not too bad. Not really. Actually it was quite good. This better be worth it though. There was someone standing on the other side of the fountain but I couldn't see him that well. The water and fountain were getting in my way.

"Renesmee?" I recognised that voice so easily.

"Seth?" I asked disbelieving. I recognised the voice but I wasn't going to get excited until I was sure. And I wasn't.

"How'd you know?" I laughed. Yep, it was definitely Seth. Seth was my… what am I saying? Is my best guy friend from the rez.

"Your voice." I said laughing. "Could you believe that I didn't recognise your writing?" He laughed too and came round the fountain so he could sit on the edge. But at my side of the fountain.

"I can actually. I heard about your prank. Great move. I've missed you Nessa!" Seth pulled me into a hug only seconds after I'd sat down next to him. No we weren't dating and no I wasn't interested in him and he wasn't interested in me. And I was so sure because Seth was my _gay_ best friend. My hilariously gay best friend.

"Wow. Does news travel that fast? I've missed you too! I had to put up with Jacob all on my own! And where have you been the past six months!" I asked hugging him back and then laughing as I missed his shoulder where I had planned to place my head but hit his knees instead.

We both fell into a loud chorus of laughter before I settled myself on his lap because I couldn't be arsed getting up. Haha. Sure sometimes me and Seth acted like a couple but we aren't and we never will be. It just shows how close we are.

Seth was like my little brother. "I was in Mexico and Turkey. They were awesome. Mom decided to give us a treat and so I chose Mexico and Leah chose Turkey. I wanted to bring you too but mom wouldn't let me." He made a sad face and I couldn't help but laugh. I'd missed him so much.

"I'm glad you're back Seth. A bunch of new boys have started at my school since you left. Like twenty and I'm sure at least five of them are gay! I've got to go to Spanish after Trig but we have break and you can meet the possible new members of Reckless! How's that?" Seth smiled hugely.

"Great." I stood up and he waited until I was ready before standing up himself. He placed his hand over my shoulders and automatically I twisted my arm around his waist. See, we act like a couple all the time. It was just a habit.

It took us around ten minutes to get back to the school grounds or the open. And throughout those ten minutes, I'd managed to make the both of us fall three times and on the way out, I'd tripped on a stick and we'd almost went flying again. So when we emerged we were laughing really hard.

When I looked up I saw the gang including the new-bees and Johnny. I instantly shut up and tried to let my arm fall off of Seth's waist but it was stuck there and then when I'd looked forward to have a nosy, I noticed that my fingers were stuck to his cardie. Seth looked down too and that caused both of us to burst out laughing again.

"How clumsy can you get?" He asked as he freed me from his cardie. I shrugged my shoulders and found it impossible to look at the floor and smile like a little kid. So that's what I did. He laughed and gave me another hugged. Which I returned, smiling normally again.

It only took me a minute to go back to my normal self. "New-bee's, this is Seth. Seth, this is Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix. The new-bee's. And of course you already know Ava, Jenn and Johnny." Pointing to each one as I said there names.

"Hi I'm Seth. Well duh, Nessa just said!" He held his hand out for everyone to shake, which they did but Alec seemed reluctant. Hm. I wonder why. Then I stretched up to whisper in Seth's ear. Even though he was younger than me, he was taller. Which upset me a little.

"Told you they were all hot but unfortunately… for you… their all straight." I pulled away and laugh. Seth's face was a little upset but not too bad. I'd seen it even sadder.

"D'you mind if I tell them? They won't tell anyone." I asked. Well, I was sure they wouldn't tell anyone.

Seth shook his head smiling like the kid he is. "Seth's gay." Everyone gasped, including Ava, Jenn and Johnny. They hadn't known this detail about Seth.

"Well that explains why you guys never got together." Ava mused putting a hand on Jenn's shoulder. I nodded as if that were obvious. Alec seemed relieved. He was being weird. Like really weird.

OK. Now I sounded like a kid that says 'like' all the time. Which I don't. "Yeah, he's my best gay friend." I said smiling. I heard music in the distance and couldn't help but look. Is that…? A party? Woop, woop!

"You guys can see everyone dancing over there too, right?" I asked making sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Hell yeah! Who thought to have a party without Reckless!" Ava asked us confused. I didn't know. First things first though.

"Before we go over there and find out what's going on, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone Seth's secret." I said and they all nodded. I knew Ava, Jenn and Johnny wouldn't but the others I wasn't too sure. "Reckless Honour?" I asked placing a finger on my nose and another on my temple.

It was supposed to show that we were cunning and nosy. It was certainly true. "Reckless Honour." Everyone said and copied me.

"Terrible things happen when you break the Reckless Honour." I said smiling. I didn't want to scare them. I'm surprised they caught on so quickly. I started walking in the direction of this party type thing with Jenn and Ava's arms linked in mine. It was important that they had been warned about breaking the Reckless Honour. I remember a new-bee did it once and he never came back to the school. We hadn't meant to scare him off. Just tell him off for breaking the honour.

We seriously didn't mean for him to move schools. I heard that he moved to Seattle High. The school that, that Heidi girl had decided to go to. Come to think of it… we've got a trip to Seattle High next week for some sort of school friendship thing.

Our school's a bit daft… OK, OK. Our teachers are a bit daft thinking that we could make friends with a bunch of kids from Snobby Seattle High. We have more class than that. I was right! There is a party! But what for? Hmm… "Scott?" I shouted a random name and surprisingly someone turned round to look at me.

"What's the party for?" He better answer me. I mean… I want to know! OK now I just sound like a spoilt brat.

"Reckless. They're back! And I _so_want to meet them!" I smiled and nodded. So the party was for us! Woop, woop!

"Ohmigod guys! I love this song!" I can't believe didn't even know that we were Reckless. Haha. It's good to be back. I grabbed a random from our groups' hand and started dancing with him. At least I think it was a he.

"We found love in a hopeless place!" It was too hard not to sing. I turned to see that I was dancing with Alec. Aw! Thank god it was a boy. He was laughing and dancing with me. I had a feeling that all of us were going to get along very well.

"You're a good dancer." I commented watching him for a minute before continuing to dance with him.

"So are you. And you can sing." I blushed and looked at the floor. I wasn't the best when someone complimented me. I always ended up blushing. Unless it was Ava, Jenn, my family or just randoms.

"Oh my god! It's Reckless! They're here! Get up here girls! Bring your friends too!" Jack. I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him up onto the stage. But, me being the clumsiest person alive, I almost fell on the top step and took Alec with me. Again, I went flying forwards.

But I was laughing so hard I hardly noticed that Alec was holding onto my waist to keep me standing. "As you can probably tell, I'm the clumsiest person alive." I said quietly to Alec after I'd sobered up. We were all standing on the stage and there was a spot light. What the fuck are we supposed to do?

I turned to look at Jack who was whispering 'Dance!' to us. So that's what I did. I danced. And it wasn't even five minutes before all of us were dancing on stage. "Girls" I whispered. I needed them to hear that I wanted to do our dance to one of the songs. Just one.

"I think we should do the dance." I whispered. Ava gasped and Jenn's eyes opened in shock.

"Your serious?" I nodded. I'd never wanted to do the dance before but why should we not do it when we know its good.

"For our big comeback?" I said and they smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath and stopped dancing. Ava was already running over to Jack and Jenn had made half the group stop and move to the edges of the stage.

Ava and Jenn ran quickly back to me and stood on either side of me. Ava on the left and Jenn on the right. _What __makes __you __beautiful _by _One __Direction _started playing and I started the dance. I don't know if the others did but I think they did.

I let myself get lost in the music. I couldn't help it. When I'm truly enjoying myself I'll get lost in the music. Sing. We've got to sing.

"Na-na-n-na-na-n-na."

Twirl. Jump. Flip. Land on the girls' shoulders. Flip. Land on my side. Yes! We did it! We actually did it! We actually did the dance. I opened my eyes and saw the whole crowd on their feet, jumping up and down clapping. It wasn't that good. Surely. Yes! I loved this song!

"Alec!" I shouted and he ran over to me. "Come on! I love this song!" I grabbed his hand and bolted down the stage, this time not tripping up and ran onto the dance floor.

_At the end of every week each one of us becomes a freak. _

_Tonight the DJ makes his move under the sweat drops from the roof._

_Each time you let the bass beat hard to know we all spend now apart_

_Just active your energy lets sing the song and come with me!_

Who didn't love this song! It was impossible not to love. I seriously did love it. Haha!_ Kiss __With __a __Fist _by _Florence __and __The __Machine_ is on!

"You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head and I set fire to my bed!" You could hear the school singing! This song is so good. I should do this to Jacob… hmm.

The room went silent and almost immediately everyone stopped singing and looked to the stage. There were loads of gasps and shouts and curses. Mr. Jones was standing at the corner of the stage holding a plug. "Class started twenty minutes ago! I do not want to have you all in detention after school! I already have Reckless there! You have until the count of three. One!" People started filing out of the hall and started heading to their classes.

"Ava. Hand me that bag." I was raging! Reckless behave in detention! What makes him think we won't be good! That son of a bitch! He. Is. Going. Down! I opened her bag and grabbed one of the few water balloons that were left.

"Nessa, I don't think this is a good idea." Jane was glancing between Jones and me every few seconds.

"Trust me Jane, she's doing the right thing. Reckless would never be terrible in detention. He said our name like we were a disease. Not a group of teenagers." Ava was on a rage too.

"Two!" Jones bellowed. There was hardly anyone left. There were only around fifty of us. Our group of eight were standing and I was taking aim.

"_ONE!_ Dete... _plargh_!" Bull's-eye. I hit his face. Yes! Uh-oh! I hit his head!

"Run!" I whisper-shouted and we all ran out of the hall and bid our very quick goodbyes before running off in the direction of our next class. Spanish. I hated Spanish. More than I hated Gym. Ugh! If we get caught we are gonna… what am I saying? I'm going to be in so much trouble.

"Girls. You're late. And out of breath? Take your seats. Now."

"Yes miss." I said and quick-walked to the back of the class. I was at the back and bang in the middle, Ava was at the front and at the far left and Jenn was to the far right in the middle of the class. Third row from the front and closest to the door if that makes sense? Jane was standing awkwardly at the front of the class.

"Ah yes, you must be Janet." What the fuck? Lapadoola needs glasses. Really badly needs glasses.

"No miss. It's Jane." The teacher nodded and pointed to the empty seat next to me. Yes!

"Hey!" I said as she sat down. Jane gave a quick wave and pulled out one of her jotters. She sat there a minute debating over something I don't know about and then decided that she would. So she pulled a page out of her jotter and started writing. Ooh. Notes. I love notes.

**Do you like my brother? You guys would be so cute together! Even if you don't date people! It's like love at first sight! I think he likes you but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I mean, he looked pretty jealous when he saw you and Seth emerge from the forest earlier. What d'you think? Jane:)**

Wow. She had really nice writing. It was so neat and pretty. I loved the smiley face at the end. That was my favorite bit. But…

**I love your smiley face at the end there. And you're writing. It's really smart. Anyway… No I don't like your brother. Sorry. If I did, I would tell you but I honestly don't. I don't really believe in all that 'love at first sight' bullshit. No offence if you do. Haha. He has no reason to like me. I mean, it's his first day. Normally boys go through a quick one day crush when they meat me. That's probably what it is. Is that why he was reluctant to shake Seth's hand and then when he found out that Seth was gay he seemed relieved but I wasn't too sure. Since we're doing match making, I think you and Johnny would be so cute together! What d'you think of that? Nessa! (L)**

I folded up the long note as quickly as I could and passed it secretly to Jane. She stopped working on her work and unfolded it. That's what I normally do. While waiting for notes I do my work. But Jane's on number four already. I've always struggled with Spanish. I hate it. I hate it more than the rain and I really do hate that.

I was on number… 3. Today was actually quite easy. Compared to some days. I mean sometimes you have to write an essay on the difference between two objects that sound the same but actually they're not and it's really annoying. Ooh! Jane's note!

**Thanks. I don't think my writing is that nice. In fact, I hate it. Yours is so pretty and neat. And small! Mines is huge. Hold on, I'm away to try and write smaller! Haha. How's that? Any smaller? A little. Haha. Anyway, I can't believe you don't believe in love at first sight! How could you not believe in that! It's so beautiful. I mean, no offence, but your family seem really in love and I've heard stories that Bella and Edward only had to look at each other once and there was this special connection! I dunno. I've never seen him act like this around a girl before. It's weird. I mean I've seen one of his small crushes and they're nothing like this. No he normally looks at the girl once thinks she's hot and then he's over her by the time it's the next day. Yeah, he was really jealous when you and Seth came tumbling out of the forest. And yeah, you saw the right thing when you said Seth was gay. He was relieved. I could tell just by looking at him. D and Felix noticed too. They're our older brothers not younger haha! And just to make sure you know whom I'm on about, even though I'm sure you already do, we're talking about Alec. Wow this note is really long. Anyway… Johnny and me? Oh, I don't know… He's not really my type. Plus you and him seem really close. Maybe. Haha. I think you should give Alec a chance. Have you ever been in a relationship? You don't have to answer that. But still, don't you think it would be nice to try it out? Can I do that thing that you just did? Jane! (L)**

Wow. She was right. That was a long note. I shoved the piece of paper into my shorts pocket and pulled a piece out of my notebook. What was I going to say. There were loads and I don't know. But at least I got to number five before she handed me the note. No wonder it took her so long. I was stuck for words. Er…

**You've said so much and there's only a few minutes to the bell! Haha! And I love how you've done the reckless signature. It's not that original. An exclamation mark and then a heat. Haha. Wow, how quick does news travel? But yeah I guess they did have a connection but I don't think it was love at first sight. I think they were drawn to each other's retardedness. Ok. That was a joke. But seriously, they could both be idiots sometimes. Haha. Ok, so maybe it does exist but not for me. Maybe he's found a new way to crush on someone? I don't know. There could be loads of things. But if you say that he doesn't normally act like that, then he doesn't. Ukkt, I don't know. I think that the only reason I've never dated anyone is because I feel that if I do, then I'll fall in love and be stuck with this one person forever. Ok. Not quite forever haha. But you get what I mean, and I'm just not ready for that yet. Sure it would be nice to try it out but the thing is… I'm scared. I'm scared of falling in love. I don't know how it feels but I've seen all my family and they're so in love it's like they forget anyone else is in the room with them. I swear if I didn't constantly remind Rose and Em that I was there then they'd probably be on the floor having sex. Theirs is the strongest physical one I've seen so far! Haha. I'd like to try it out but when I'm ready. If you know what I mean? It can be a little complicated to understand sometimes! Haha. And yeah, Johnny and I are close but we've known each other since I was six. That's when I was adopted and he was my first friend out of any of the boys so we only have sisterly and brotherly feelings for each other. Ava and Jenn were my first friends that were girls, they're like my sisters. Haha. This note is even longer than yours and yours was long! Haha. Anyway, I think you and Johnny would go perfectly. You should get friendly with him. He's been trying to do that to you all day. Haven't you noticed? Haha. Nessa! (L)**

I folded up the very long note and handed it to Jane. She was on number twelve! Fuck! I must have taken ages to write that note! I'm only on… eight! Well I am now! Haha. I can't believe how long our notes had gotten. I'll have to put them in the note folder. I heard a tear and could tell that she was away to write another note.

It's not that hard to guess something like that when you can hear the tear. I have to put these into the RNF. Reckless Note Folder. We've got four folders so far. I love putting new notes in because every time we put new notes in, we do it like once a week, we get to look over our old ones! And our favorites.

We keep all the notes in our bags and then every Sunday we put the notes we've collected over the week into the folder. It was a lot easier that way. This would be the first time that we had notes that didn't belong to me, Ava, Jenn or Johnny.

A new beginning. I should put that on the front of the notes. Like the page that gives you the date of the week beginning and week ending. Monday – Friday of course! Haha. Ooh! Another note!

**I might give it a go with Johnny but I don't know. You really think he's my type? You and Alec… I don't know. Maybe I'm just reading the signals wrong but I was so sure. I do think you guys would be so cute together though. You've been friends with Johnny, Ava and Jenn since you were six! Ohmigod! That's amazing! Have you ever fallen out? I wish I was still friends with kids I was friends with when I was a kid but they're all bitches now. Anyway, I think the bells away to go haha! D'you want me to bin these notes on the way out? Jane! (L)**

I laughed silently at the note and looked up at the clock. I have enough time to write a quick reply. Besides, I'd finished the work. There were only thirteen things you needed to do and I've done all of them. Wait! She wants to _throw __them __away_! Hell to the no!

**Jane! These are not going in the bin! I'm shocked. These notes are going into the R.N.F. The Reckless Note Folder. We've got four full folders at home and we're on our fifth. I don't know, you could be reading the signals wrong but you could also be reading them right. We have no idea how a boys minds work! Haha. Yeah well we've never fallen out. Johnny and I have but Ava, Jenn and me have stuck together like glue. Ohmigod! Did I tell you that we've got a trip to Seattle High next week? I think we should cause a bunch of havoc there. Unless you don't want to. You don't have to join in. But Reckless sort of have this thing where they want Seattle and a certain boy to know that no matter where they go, we'll always catch up with them! Haha. Just to cover them in goo! Haha. Unless they break the _Reckless __Honour_ then they should be running. Anyway, you want to walk to music with us? Nessa! (L)**

Again I passed another note to Jane and her eyes popped open a few times. And she looked scared at one part. I laughed. She wouldn't ever break the honour so she shouldn't have to worry. But at last she smiled, handed me back the note and nodded. "Clean up class! And Renesmee, I'd li…_have __you __been __passing __notes __in __my __class!__"_ Great. She'd caught me stuffing the notes into the zippy bit on my bag.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up. "Er… no?" It sounded more like a question and not an answer. Lapabitch (the teachers name is Miss. Lapadoola.) smiled sweetly and marched over to my desk.

"I'm sure you have nothing to hide Renesmee." She said holding her hand out for the notes.

"Actually I do. I don't want you to see these notes. There for Reckless and friends eyes only." I said and continued to put them into the zip in my bag.

"I don't think so Renesmee. I'll make sure your father hears about this." Oh! She knew how to push my buttons! How dare she mention my dad in a disrespectful manner! If it weren't for him she'd be dead!

"OI!" I shouted and Lapabitch stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. "Don't you dare mention my father as if he would listen to anything you have to say. If it weren't for him you'd be dead! And you know that! But…" I paused and crossed my arms. I just had a great idea. And it would scare her shitless.

"I could tell my father you've been terrible to me and my friends. I'm sure he wouldn't continue your treatment then. It would take the slightest of things." I smiled evilly and turned away from Lapabitch's fat, ugly shocked face and went to get my bag.

It was only another minute before the bell rang and we all got out of that class as soon as possible. Next up. Music! My favorite class! "Ready?" I asked the girls.

"Ready" Ava replied smiling.

"Ready." Jane looked over to the music door.

"Ready." Jenn sounded the surest.

"Ready." I said, the most excited.

_Little did Renesmee know that in her rush to leave the Spanish classroom, a single note fell. Which Miss. Lapadoola was quick to retrieve. She read over it and knew instantly that she would get the pathetic Cullen back for humiliating her in class…_

**_Did you like it? This is going to sound like i'm full of my self but i really love this chapter and think it's one of the best i could have ever written! Apart from this one i did for WLCS. It was chapter two and i'd written 7 to 8,000 words! And Ohmigod! My computer broke and when it got fixed the whole chapter had turned into those things like squares and everything! One tear fell from my eye and i was soooo gutted! i'd started writing that at 7pm and stayed up till 4am to write that! I only had two thousand words left to write and it's gone! I was hoping that I could get it fixed but i dont think i can :'( _**

**_Anyway ... I'd like to give a special thanks to ... _**

**_i luv birdwing and scourge_**

**_and my two anonymous reviewers ! _**

**_Anna _**

**_Renesmee x Alec_**

**_Thanks again for reviewing ! If you want mentioned in anyway then just review or pm me! Anyway, Please can you guys review? Thankyou if you do!:) _**

**_Until next time ! _**


	3. Chapter 3

__**I know what you're thinking! Holy shit! she's uploaded! I know, i know, it's been ages but my laptop broke again :L I got a new one for christmas though. Okay,okay, it's a family laptop which is why its taken so long to write this! I really love the last sentence but dont skip to it! You'll ruin it! haha, anyway i really hope you enjoy this chapter! Im away to make my A/N's A LOT smaller, so yey! Anyway, enjoy XD **

**Song Inspiration (S.I) - _Avril Lavigne - Happy Ending_** **(GET IT NOW!)**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Over in Government the rest of the Cullen's were worrying over the youngest of their family. "I don't understand what's gotten into her recently, she's done nothing but avoid me most of the time, and when she doesn't, she pretends I'm not even in the room. It's not right." _

_Isabella was worrying over young Renesmee's behavior toward her recently, not only did it worry, Bella, it upset her too. "It's not exactly that hard to guess why Bella," Alice, the shortest in the family mentioned while eating a piece of her salad. _

"_Oh and how's that?" Isabella questioned. Each of the Cullen's turned to face the beautiful blonde as she let out a low hysterical laugh. _

"_Bella, you're basically forcing her to hook up with that idiot of a boy from the reservation." Rosalie ignored the faces that were watching her as she flipped her long hair and let it fall behind her shoulder. _

"_Now's not the time to talk about how much we hate Jacob." Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother who was close to being as beautiful as Rosalie mentioned quietly and gave a quick glance towards the front of the classroom where Mr. Jones had his back to the class and writing on the black board. _

"_You lot only hate him because his dad banned you from the rez. I mean, who hunts down creatures that aren't even worth much money?" Isabella was a stubborn one and Jacob Black was her best friend. She didn't like it when they spoke about how much they hate him._

"_Bella, you know we weren't doing it for the money, we were doing it for __**fun**__." The tall muscular Cullen spoke up causing Isabella shiver. _

"_Emmett! Not now!" Rosalie hissed at her husband. _

_The scary Cullen just shrugged his shoulders and laughed at Isabella's reaction. "She's a teenager, not all teenagers are like us you know, and her parents did __**die**__ when she was only four. I'd be pretty traumatized if that had happened to me." Alice whispered to the group for she had noticed that Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were listening in. _

"_Oh I don't know, I just hope she snaps out of it soon." Isabella sighed and placed her hand on top of Edward's hand which was resting on Isabella's knee. _

"_We all do Bella." Edward said quietly and glanced quickly at Mike and Tyler before looking back at his family. _

"_Alice, pass me some of that salad, I'm starved." Alice shook her head at Rosalie which made the blonde frown and cross her arms over her chest. "Fine, be a bitch." _

_Isabella laughed at her sisters arguing over a tub of salad. "You can have mine; I'm not hungry enough to eat." Rosalie sat up straight and thanked Isabella. She shoved the salad in her bag and opened it very secretively. _

"_Do you think we could trust her enough to spend the night away Edward?" Isabella hadn't stopped worrying about Renesmee. The Cullen's had planned to go away for a few days and they had allowed Renesmee to stay behind but now that Renesmee was showing her more rebellious side again, Isabella wasn't too sure. _

"_Bella, everything will be fine, I'm pretty sure she's planned to have the few days we'll be gone full of sleepover's so there's nothing to worry about." _

"_Rosalie Cullen! Are you eating in class?" Rosalie instantly stopped chewing. She shook her head as quickly as she could. Her mouth was full of food and there wasn't enough time to quickly chew it and swallow without the teacher seeing her. _

"_Open your mouth Miss. Cullen." Rosalie stood up and walked over to the teacher opening her mouth a little, she didn't want the whole class to see the inside of her mouth. _

"_Spit it out, collect your things and head over to detention." Rosalie did as she was told but couldn't help frowning at Emmett's huge grin. Rosalie left the classroom and started walking towards the detention room but to do that, she had to pass the music classrooms. _

_The music that reached her ears made her extremely curious and she was drawn to the classroom. Rosalie stuck her head through the door and was shocked to see what she'd found…_

I was sitting on my desk, not in the chair but on my desk and letting my legs act as drums as I let my hands act as beaters and I was singing and smiling. I couldn't help it, it was such a good song.

Ava was clapping her hands and Jenn, well she was moving side to side with her arms flowing in time with the music.

"Let the music groove you. Let the melody move you! Feel the beat and just let go. Get the rhythm into your soul. Let the music take you, anywhere it wants to. When we're stuck and can't get free, no matter what we'll still be singing!"

I stopped singing and started to laugh. God it felt so good just to be able to let myself let go and be myself. Not that I didn't already do that but my passion for music was almost impossible to believe and well, I just got lost in it.

I looked at the back of the class and saw a girl with long blonde hair looking into our class. She looked familiar. There was a sharp intake of breath and it took me a minute to realize that it was me that was shocked. Rosalie!

What was she doing out of class? "Rose?" I whispered but I snapped my head round when I heard a voice that I didn't recognize rapping! Omigod! Felix! He could rap! Really well! I jumped up and joined in with the song, I couldn't help it!

"Pinkie, I think you should restart the song!" Pinkie nodded and rewound the song back to the start. I didn't waste any time and I sat back down on the desk. Singing the classical-ish bit.

But when it changed to pop I jumped up onto the table. "You gotta turn the world into your dance floor! D-determinate! D-determinate!" It was easy to sing and Ava joined in when the second verse began and Jenn when the second chorus started! "You and me together! We can make it better!"

Felix started to rap again. He really was great! I'd completely forgotten about Rose so when the song ended I gave a quick glance to the music door and she was still there, wide eyed.

That was something you never saw! Rosalie was never shocked… Okay that wasn't true; it just took a lot to shock her. I pulled out my phone. Fifteen minutes until Government. Great. I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back into the back pocket. Might as well enjoy the last ten minutes of music.

"If you're only dreaming, why I hear you screaming?" Pinkie, the music teacher, smiled and got ready to play the next song. Her real name was Miss. Tonks but I called her pinkie because her hair was bright pink and it suited her really well.

She was in her early twenties and a new teacher to the school so she was really down to earth and she acted like one of us. She was my favorite teacher, but this was also my favorite class.

"Right class, I guess we better 'tidy up' I mean we've only got a few minutes left and to be honest, they should give you guys a double period of music and drop government. It's no fun at all. Anyway, pack up and we'll talk about the magnificent Reckless and their plans for the future." Pinkie looked over at me and winked.

Like I said, she's _really_ down to earth. I put my music stuff back in my bag and sighed. I really didn't want to leave music. I loved it. I tucked in my chair and sat on my desk. There really wasn't a point in my chair, I never sat in it.

I took a quick glance to the back of the class again. Rose was gone. "So, Nessa, Ava and Jenn, what do you plan to do for the future?" I looked at Ava and then at Jenn, we'd had a quick discussion about this while Pinkie was talking to the class… and us but we weren't listening.

They both nodded so I took a deep breath and looked at everyone seriously. "We've decided to add some new members to the group." Almost the whole classroom gasped.

"Of course they won't fully be in the group until they prove themselves worthy. They'll be in _Reckless Juniors_." Ava explained in her most professional voice.

"Everyone knows that Reckless never allow new members into the group but that's because we didn't realize just how little we spoke to other people, Okay, that's not true but the three of us plus Johnny have known each other since we were little. Really little and well… I guess we've made new friends recently so we've thought it through and we've agreed to give it a go." Jenn let out a deep breath once she was done.

"Who are the new members?" Sarah, one of the Reckless wannabe's asked really confidently. I hated her. It wasn't a nice thing to say but it was true. I really didn't like the girl.

"Not you." I said and looked at everyone once and then at Pinkie and finally, the new-bee's and Johnny. "We've decided that there will be five new members. Johnny Macdonald, Jane Volturi, Alec Volturi, Felix Volturi and Demetri Volturi."

"The new-bee's!" Sarah's friend, Lizzy asked outraged. "They've not even been here a whole day!" Lizzy was also a Reckless wanna-be. I would never be friends with them. Ever.

"Exactly, if we want them to join in less than a day of knowing them then surely they're… well one of us." Ava said and stuck her tongue out at them when Pinkie had looked away.

"Us? But, but… Omigod!" Jane exclaimed and hugged her brother.

"We'd been discussing allowing Johnny in but you came along and made our decision final." I said and before any cheering could begin I raised a hand. "Of course there are rules and one unbreakable promise. Plus a test, but you'll only be Reckless Juniors. Until you prove yourselves worthy but, that won't be hard." I winked at them and jumped off the desk.

The bell went and I walked outside the classroom with the gang right behind me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Johnny whispered as we walked towards government.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid." He nodded and smacked my arse to lighten the mood, which it did, because I then smacked his in return.

"Owww! Baby! You're getting fighsty! Meowww!" I remembered something then, through my laughter of course. I pulled out my cell and dialed his number.

"Where'd you go? I don't remember you walking into the hall with us?" I asked him, a little pissed off. He couldn't even say bye?

"My mom called and she asked me to go see her. Sorry Ness, d'you want me to come round later?" I smiled but huffed at the same time.

"Sorry! I've got loads of people over tonight… tomorrow?" I asked and Seth laughed.

"Tomorrow then. I'll meet you by your car after school tomorrow." I laughed and agreed before hanging up.

"Looks like I'm meeting Seth tomorrow after school." I said to Jenn and Ava happily. He really is my best friend. God I love him. Like a brother though. Not a lover. Ugh. I could never think of Seth in that way.

"Nessa? Are you even listening?" I turned and faced Ava who had her hand on her hip and a look of disappointment on her face.

"Would you forgive me if I told you I was sorry for drifting off into Nessa land?" I batted my eyelids as fast as I could and put a sad face on. Ava's face softened under my charm and she nodded unwillingly.

"Yeah! You're the bestest Ava!" I squealed and clapped my hands like a little girl. She laughed and joined in with the immaturity levels I was showing right now. I wasn't bothered though!

"You guys are so hyper, like all the time! How does Johnny cope?" I turned to face Felix with a frowny face on.

"Cope? Oh trust me, he doesn't cope. He loves! Ain't that right sugar-baby!" It was a habit calling Johnny pet-names. It was the way we worked. Full stop. End of conversation. Hey, that's actually really good… I should use that sometime… on Johnny of course.

"Oh definitely sweetie-pie. You think I wouldn't love anything that you do! I'm hurt!" I ran over to Johnny and pulled him into a huge hug with a sad face on, going along with the act. I just couldn't help it! It was so fun!

Johnny placed his hands on my lower back and I shivered at how cold he was. "Johnny, you're freezing! Do you want to borrow Edward's jacket? He won't mind. I'll phone him!" I pulled out my cell and dialed Edwards number into the phone.

Now that I looked at him, Johnny looked really pale. Maybe he wasn't well. We should get him home. Oh god! Poor Johnny! "Hello?" He answered! Yes!

"Edward, It's Nessa, can you meet Johnny and me? He's absolutely freezing!" I said quietly and then I cupped my hand over my mouth and whispered, "I think he's getting ill. Can you check him when we meet you?" I pulled my hand away from the phone and waited on Edward's answer.

"Yeah, I'll take a look at him if you want, do you want to meet me in the mi- Wait, I can see you. Do you think you'll be late for class?" I hung up as we started to approach Edward and the others. I didn't look at Bella. I wasn't in the mood.

"We'll be fine. Besides, we're Reckless, we'll get away with it." I smiled knowingly at the 'crew' and then looked over to Edward seriously. "Can he borrow you're jacket, he's freezing. Seriously, just touch his arm."

"I'm fine thanks, I believe you. Here, take this. I'm sweating. Do you mind if I give you a quick check-up, I just want to make sure you aren't coming down with something." Edward looked at Johnny and he looked like he was honestly worried.

That's so different to the Edward I saw this morning but I guess this was 'medical' so of course he'd be worried. "Yeah sure. Just tell me I'm okay." Edward nodded encouragingly and I stood watching.

Johnny was fine this morning. He was just like his normal self. Johnny… so what could he have caught that was taking effect so quickly? Maybe one of the Volturi's would know… I hoped so anyway.

"Volturi!" I called and turned really fast. All four of them looked up expectantly at me and I couldn't help but laugh! "You guys really responded to _Volturi?_ How many times have you been called that!" I burst out laughing again and this time Ava and Jenn joined in, but Ava took ages before she got what I was saying.

Which I found even funnier because normally it was the blonde's that took ages to get what you were saying and Ava was a red head. A hot one at it. Johnny's words not mine. I calmed down enough to speak and it took only one look at Ava and Jenn for me to burst out laughing again!

I calmed down a hell of a lot quicker this time because Edward placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. I sobered up and looked straight at Jane when asking this. "Which have you are have an extremely large amount of knowledge in the medical sciences?"

Felix's eyes popped open at my vocabulary. I shrugged my shoulders at him. I'm smart and if I really wanted could talk proper with an extraordinary amount of vocabulary stored into my mind for life.

I already have that but it isn't exactly something I like to brag about. It's a little geekish. "Well… no, Alec knows a little but I wouldn't say it's an extremely large amount…" Her voice died down and my shoulders slumped.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. It's only a fever. A severe one that seemed to have kicked in quicker than it should have but it'll be gone within a week. You shouldn't worry like that." I smiled, he was okay. Thank god! I needed him to keep people away from me, but I guess I'll have to put up with it for the next week.

He needs to rest. I love him but I'm not in love with him and I'd hate to see him hurt. "Thanks Edward." I hugged him and pulled away after a minute or two. "Hey, sorry I've been so snappy recently, there's a lot on my mind. I love you really." I gave him a huge, cheesy smile and he burst out laughing.

My smile changed to something of shock. I'd never seen Edward laugh as freely and happily as he had in years! Maybe having an apology made him happier! He looked at me still smiling, "I love you too Ness. Get to class. Your late enough as it is and try and not cause any more trouble, you're in enough trouble to do you two life times!" I let out a small squeal and threw a hand over my mouth.

He was joking around! Eded was back! "I've missed you Eded!" I squealed and ran up to him, squeezing him as hard as I could.

"Nessa? I was never gone! And you haven't called me that since you were thirteen!" I smiled and pulled away.

"That's because you turned into the emo version of Edward but your old personality is starting to shine through silly!" He laughed and looked over to my group of friends. Instantly he sobered up.

"I'll see you at home Renesmee, be good." I rolled my eyes and waved as he turned and walked down the hall towards whatever class he was going to. He was such a dude. Trying to act mature in front of the 'younger' pupils.

"I hope he realizes that when he told you to be good that you were going to do the complete opposite." Ava commented watching as Edward disappeared from sight. I rolled my eyes again.

"Exactly. I think this period we'll do the Jokey Dokey Q and A's. Oh and Ava, he's Bella's! You'll never get him into your panties!" I joked but she turned and glared at me, blushing furiously.

"I didn't want him in my panties… much. I was just checking out his _fine_ ass." I giggled and linked my arms in hers.

"You guys are so dirty minded. I like it." Felix mentioned quietly while placing his hand under his chin and rubbing his thumb against his lips, pondering on a thought that I _really _didn't want to know about.

He was staring at Ava in a way that wouldn't surprise me if he was undressing her in his mind. I shivered as conspicuously as I could and linked my free arm in someone that wasn't Felix. Even though I had no idea who.

"I love the plan Nessa but I think someone should inform the new-bee's on what Jokey Dokey Q's and A's is." I stopped and just looked at Jenn smiling knowingly.

"Alec! Stop staring at Nessa's butt!" I looked at Ava blushing a deep shade of pink. He was staring at my butt! Okay… Err.. What the fuck am I supposed to think of that? Whatever. I'll think about it later.

I just wiggled my bum, knowing that Alec was standing directly behind me and I heard Ava giggle. God. Boys were so pervy! "I guess it'll be me telling the new-bee's about the whole thing? Why do I even ask anymore?" She asked more to herself than me.

"Alec, stop staring at Renesmee and get your ass over here! Just for two minutes." I laughed as he walked past me blushing really badly. Which meant they weren't joking. I didn't mind though.

I got it all the time. So I'm used to it. I started walking again, with Ava linking my left arm and my right arm laying lightly across my belly. I was hoping the class would be fun, considering that it was Government.

"Right they know what it is! We ready?" Jenn asked and linked her arm through the one that was resting on my stomach. I nodded and smiled widely.

"When are we not ready?" I asked her jokingly. Come to think of it. We're always ready when it comes to Reckless.

"Good point!" Jenn commented and grabbed onto the classroom door. How the fuck did we get here so fast? Wait… we were already heading in the direction of Government when we met up with Eded.

Jenn pushed open the door and Mr. Brians gave us a disgusted look. Which I returned with a lot of hatred added in. I hated Mr. Brians. Reckless called him Brains because it was easier and he really was brainy. I hated him a lot, he was joint first with Lapabitch.

And that was saying something. I've never hated anyone more than Lapabitch but Brains fits the deal. He was joint first with her! I never thought I'd see the day where I hated someone as much as I hated Lapabitch but that day arrived one month ago when this dick face joined the school.

I sat down in my desk right up at the front not listening to what the teacher had to say. I started to draw in my book and quickly but quietly stood up and flipped my hair twice then sat down again sighing and sneakily setting the camera on record with this really cool remote thingy. The camera was set at the very front of the class so you could see the whole class and Brains.

That was the signal. I turned and saw Jenn raise her hand smiling evilly. "Jennifer, what could you possibly have to ask about the law?" She lowered her hand and took a deep breath. I turned to face the front quickly and held in the laughter that was threatening to explode.

"Sir, is it true that once the judge is done handing out the sentences that he or she goes home and fucks you?" Brains face was hilarious and I giggled out loud along with the rest of the class and raised my hand.

"_What?_" I smiled and shook a finger at him.

"Aha, that's no way to be talking to a pupil. Now Jenn, to answer your question, yes, that is indeed true. I had my cousin Sarah, who is a judge tell me to steer clear because this guy… well he can't fuck." I finished smiling and again the class was laughing.

I looked over to Ava who was handing out all the cards with the questions and answers on them to the new-bee. Yeah, Ava made the Q's and A's up which is why there so dirty minded.

"Sir, is it possible that you wank!" Jane asked shocked at what she had read only minutes ago! Brains had started to shake his head in denial but Ava's voice chimed in.

"Yeah that's true. If you look in the cupboard there" She pointed to a cupboard near the teacher's desk. "Then you'll see all the evidence in there." Everyone laughed but you heard a few 'ew' s as well!

Okay so Ava was really dirty minded but that's what made the Q's and A's hilarious. I giggled a little more and then shouted something that would surely make the whole class silent.

"Oh god! Brians! You make me feel so horny! Will you fuck me again?" I stood up and walked over to the teacher with a teasing look on my face. I heard a low growl from the back of the class but I didn't look to see who it was.

Instead I continued walking towards Brains. He was backing up and as he hit the wall he was stuck. With every step I took, my smile faded and my face was filled with hate, anger, aggression and evil.

He was right against the wall, on his tiptoes when I reached him. "You understand that if you _ever_ upset a member of Reckless again, I will have your head." I stepped back picked up a glass of water from his face, throwing it directly at him.

Then I said loudly, "Just joking! I wouldn't let you touch me let alone fuck me twice. Or once for that matter. Oh you don't make me horny either. You make me _sick_." I said and turned walking back to my seat happily.

I was sat down for two minutes when someone called my name. "Renesmee." I looked to the classroom and was shocked at who I saw. I was annoyed at the same time though.

"What?" I asked, seriously pissed off.

"A word?" I sat there a moment thinking. Then I stood up and walked out of the classroom rounding on him the second the door was closed.

"Jacob, what the fuck are you doing here? You should be at school. Your own one." I said and went to grab onto door handle, his hand reached out and grabbed my wrist which stopped me.

"I missed you too much." I turned to face him.

"Pity. Get back to the rez Jacob." I said and went to turn again but he grabbed me by my waist and made me face him before crushing his lips to mine. I struggled as hard as I could. I really tried to get away but each movement I made, he only pulled me closer and held me tighter.

"Get. Off. _Me!_" I screamed at him when he pulled away and pushed me against the wall, pushing himself against me. It felt horrible and wrong. I started to cry. He hadn't even noticed. I was still pushing with all my might but it was harder to see with my eyes full of tears but I could tell that he'd taken his top off.

One terrible thought kept repeating itself in my head as he was tugging at my top. _He's going to rape me._ I couldn't stop thinking it and when he pulled away, moving to my neck, I took the chance and screamed as loud as I could.

I was still struggling and I was yelling at him to get off me but he wasn't listening, I knew my top was on the floor and I was in my bra and shorts. My bra was black and lacy. I felt so violated and bare. I screamed again before his lips crushed mine. Why would he do this in the middle of the school? Why?

I was crying so hard I couldn't shout or scream anymore. I was still trying to push him off of me. I never knew he was so strong. I was refusing to let him to my shorts off. I'd rather die. I just couldn't get the thought out of my head.

I was going to lose my virginity to Jacob Black. A boy who would take it from me without my consent. A boy who was going to rape me and I couldn't stop him. As I came to terms that this was going to happen, I began to wonder why nobody had answered to my screams.

I managed to hold back my tears long enough to be able to see that we weren't inside the school, we were outside in the forest next to the school. How had we gotten here? How had I managed to get from Government on the second floor to the forest outside.

I place my hands on my butt, knowing fine well that Jacobs hands were on my breasts. I was just thankful that I still had my bra on. I felt for my phone and pulled it out my pockets, still struggling a little.

I looked over my shoulder and unlocked the phone, dialing Jenn's number and then carefully placing my phone back in my pocket. Jacobs hands suddenly moved from my breasts to the tip of my shorts. "_NO!_" I screamed and pulled his hands off of my shorts. I wasn't going to give up the fight.

He really was going to rape me. Or I was going to die trying to stop him. He just raised his hands back up to my breasts and started sucking on my neck. I was struggling again and pushing as hard as I could. "Nessie." He grunted and I managed to push him back. We were at the edge of the forest and I knew if I could get Jenn to look out the window, she'd see us.

He pulled away and looked at the tree's for a minute. "That tree will do fine." He said and pushed me against it. His lips instantly invaded mine and the I was pushing and making stupid girly noises with all the effort I was putting into pushing him off me.

"Get. Off. Please, Jacob. Please don't do this." I said, sobbing. I didn't want to lose my virginity to him! I didn't want to be raped. He grunted and I felt him go hard against me. I gasped and tried to push away quicker than I had before.

I screamed again. Jacob's teeth sunk into my neck and I froze for one small second. I was going to have a mark! He was going to leave a mark on my neck. "_GET OFF!"_ He wasn't listening, he just wouldn't listen! Why? Why wouldn't he listen.

"You're truly going to rape me aren't you?" I asked, fighting to get away less and sobbing harder than I've ever have before. "Right here. At the school forest? While I should be in class. Why?" I asked, sobbing even harder. He didn't answer, not that I expected him to.

He just wasn't listening. I closed my eyes and stopped trying to get away at all. There was nothing I could do. He was going to rape and that's the wretched truth. I was going to lose my virginity to the boy I officially hated.

Then he was gone. I couldn't see or feel him and I was on the ground, allowing the darkness to consume me.

**What did you think? Personally, I loved it! One of my favorite pieces of writing! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a review :) I'll update next time! But until then, I bid you farewell ;) **

**REVIEW! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Another update! Yass! I told y'all i'd get it up quicker! mwahahah! I really had a little trouble writing this one. It was hard to explain Nessa waking up and all the other stuff in there! Anyway, there are a few things, 1. When Nessa wakes up, at one point theres a song (cheesy! I know) but theres parts of the song that's in Italics and that's because the italics are the words I've changed! ahaha, anyway ENJOY! _**

**_S.I - Jedward = All the small things! (You'll see why mwahaha!) _**

**Chapter 4**

_Renesmee's head hit the soft floor and her friends watched as her eyes drooped slowly, and then they completely closed. Young Savannah rushed over to her best friend who was now lying passed out on the ground._

_There was a fight going on somewhere around her, not that she noticed. She was too busy trying to revive her friend. In a way, they were sisters. Savannah needed Renesmee and vice versa. _

"_Don't you dare die on me! I need you Nessa! We all do!" Savannah sat Renesmee up and made her lean on the tree she had been pushed up against moments ago. The girl was quick to retrieve the young Cullen's shirt, which was lying a short distance into the forest._

_Even unconscious, the young Cullen looked beautiful and extremely peaceful. Isabella and Edward were the last to arrive and Edward noticed that this was the first time Renesmee had looked so peaceful in years. _

_He turned and saw his two brothers, Emmett and Jasper on top of a boy. He couldn't tell which boy it was but he could see that he had done something to seriously upset his brothers. _

_Edward turned to the nearest bystander who just so happened to be one of Renesmee's close friends, Jennifer. "What on earth has happened here? Why is Renesmee lying unconscious on the floor?" _

_He saw that Savannah was trying to straighten out Renesmee's top and he wondered what an earth could have happened to her. "Jacob. H-he wa-was g-g-goi-going to r-r-r-rape her!" Jennifer wailed, answering Edward's question. _

"_A-Alec got him off of h-her and t-t-that's w-when yo-your br-brothers s-s-s-stepped in a-a-a-and she j-just slid down the tree a-and h-her e-eyes c-closed. I don't even know if sh-she's alive!" Isabella put a reassuring arm around the poor girl. _

_The poor girl, she was sobbing extremely hard and she accepted Isabella's comforting hug. Isabella and Edward were staring at each other and then as if they had been arguing, Isabella gave in and her head gave a slight nod. _

_Edward didn't need any other confirmation. He set off in the direction of his brothers and the filthy being who had tried to rape his sister! His sister! His rage was too difficult to put into words, he could only think about seeing Jacob dead. _

_He reached his brothers and gave Jacob one of the most painful looking punches you ever would have seen. The crowd felt it appropriate to ooh. All three of the male Cullen's were hitting Jacob anywhere they could. _

_Each of their eyes were full of hatred, anger and most shocking of all, a tiny glint of evil. Not one of the boys wanted to see the boy alive. Their little sister meant the world to them, just as much as their wives did. _

_Savannah had managed to get Renesmee's top back on her and she was now letting the young Cullen's head lay on her lap. She was stroking her hair, trying to straighten it while silent tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_Savannah had started to rock back and forth, trying to keep herself together although it wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do, she knew Renesmee was alive but she didn't know if she'd been hurt or if they'd been too late. _

_She hoped more than anything that they hadn't been too late. As long as Renesmee was still herself, sure it was a traumatic experience but if she hadn't lost her virginity to that idiot, things wouldn't be as bad. That was if they arrived on time._

_It was Jennifer coming over and placing a hand on her shoulder that made her look up. All three of the female Cullen's had come over to comfort the girls. The rest of the Cullen's were beating Jacob up pretty bad. _

_What shocked her most happened seconds later, when Alec pulled Edward away to speak to him. She couldn't hear them, but she had a pretty good idea what he was saying. _

_He pulled Edward away from the fight, wanting to speak about the correct way to punish the boy. "Edward, you and your brothers could beat the idiot to death or you could put him through the worst torture imaginable." _

_Edward looked up, not expecting this to be Alec's words. He's expected him to ask to join the fight. "Torture him?" He asked, intrigued by the boys words. _

"_Yes. We just have to force him to watch Renesmee fall in love with another man." He shrugged the words off as if they weren't a big deal. Alec watched as Edwards's eyes popped open in shock and then returned to their normal size. _

_Edward smiled evilly and Alec got a shock at just how evil the Cullen looked. He hadn't expected to see any of the Cullen's angry, let alone see them look evil and wish someone dead._

"_You, boy, are clever. I like it. All we need is for Jacob to move __**here**__. If we allowed Nessa to 'date' him until he moved to this school and then dump him once he was here, he wouldn't be able to transfer back. I know that for a fact." He paused, looking excited._

"_La Push's high school do __**not**__ allow you to return after you've left, whether that is a transfer or not." Edward turned and motioned for his brothers to abandon the fight. Jacob looked half dead. Alec wouldn't be surprised if he was dead._

_But he had hurt Renesmee, Alec thought, trying not to feel sorry for the boy. He made her bleed and was going to hurt her in the worst way possible. Any possibility left of feeling sorry for the boy evaporated as he walked off, back into the school. _

I woke with one of the worst headaches you could ever have! Where am I? I thought back to earlier and remembered what had happened. Jacob had me pushed up against a tree, I had given up fighting to get away and he was unbuttoning my shorts and then he was gone.

I don't remember seeing him again. The last thing I remember seeing is Alec's face, right there, inches from mine and at that one moment, I didn't want to see anyone else's face. It was Alec I'd wanted to save me, but why?

And he did. I saw his face and then there was nothing but darkness. I didn't even know if today was today. "I think she's awake! I'm not sure though. I can't really tell. Her eyes are still closed."

"Girl, you've been saying that every five minutes for the past two hours, I doubt she's awake." Jenn sounded tired and worried. It wasn't nice hearing her like that.

"But I'm sure this time!" Ava complained. I heard a squeaking sound and a moment too late I realized it was Ava's chair.

"You were sure last time too. Just wait until her eyes open." Ava sighed and I heard her chair squeak again.

"What if she's been awake for hours and she's just kept her eyes closed because she knows we're here?" I could hear the hurt in Ava's voice and she was only thinking about it! Oh God! My poor girls!

I started to open my eyes but froze when I heard a third voice. "Girls, she's still sleeping. Honestly, you'll need to give her some time. What she went through was a traumatic event."

"Dad?" I was surprised to hear his voice. What was he doing here at the school? I'd only passed out, it wasn't that bad.

"Renesmee!" He obviously hadn't expected me to wake up so soon. After a minute or two of silence I looked round the room. It wasn't the nurse's office like I'd expected it. I was in the hospital.

Well that explained why dad was here. "Hey dad, how's work been?" Dad laughed but I had no idea why. I didn't see what was very funny in the things I said.

"Slow. Thanks to you sweetheart. I don't have a problem with that though. I wanted to make sure you were Okay." I sat up and shrugged. God my head hurt.

"I don't see the point in me being here to be honest with you dad. I only passed out. It's no biggie." I shrugged again and stood up. Ugh. I was covered in dirt and blood, quite a bit of blood.

"What the fuck?" I whispered, confused. Whose blood was this and _why _was it on me?

"Language young lady." Oops, I threw an apologetic glance towards dad and then looked myself over again. I looked up and gave the room a quick scan. I knew there was a mirror here somewhere… but where?

Ava and Jenn were looking at me. "Guys, I'm fine. Just a faint, you know what I'm like. Where's the mirror?" I asked turning away from them to look at my dad. Aha! Behind him. "Excuse me!" I said, smiling like a little kid.

Dad didn't move, he simply stood closer to the mirror. "Dad, I'd like to see myself in the mirror at some point today." He didn't move. Again. "Okaaay…" I said slowly. I felt a little awkward.

I must look bad if he wouldn't let me see my own reflection. "Nessa, girl, I don't think you wanna see that reflection. You've got _a lot_ of blood on you babe." Jenn only ever called me babe when something was up.

"Okay, if I'm not allowed to look in the mirror, whose blood is on me and why? I really don't like it." Ava and Jenn looked at each other and then turned to face dad at the same time, giving him a look that said 'you tell her.'

"Renesmee, sweetheart. Jacob he didn't just attempt to rape you and you passed out, out of shock. He hurt you, made you bleed. There are a few marks and well, when you… fell, you, hit your head. It split but we've stitched it up, you should be ready to go back to school in a week at the most." _What!_

_He made me bleed._ "Let me look in the mirror. I don't care how I look! Just let me see." Dad reluctantly moved away from the mirror. I stepped forward so I could see. When I saw my reflection, I gasped.

My neck had a long scratch from the start right to the bottom and there was a bruise. At least that's what I hoped it was. I pulled up my top and saw fingernail marks near the top of my shorts, where he'd tried to get them off but I'd stopped him.

I turned my face to the right and there it was, six small stiches on the side of my head. They could be hidden if I wore my hair down or on that side. I looked at my legs and saw there were a few bruises and cuts but that's probably from when I fell.

There was a small lump on my head and let my fingers trace over it lightly. Ouch! That hurt. A few cuts and grazes on my hands and a couple of bruises on my arms. I could go to school, I'd just have to make my hair sit on one side of my body and let it cover the scratch and stiches.

The rest I could deal with or hide. I nodded slowly and that hurt really bad. "Pain killers?" I asked and continued to view myself in the mirror. I was absolutely horrified but outraged at the same time. How could he?

"He is _so_ going to pay for this." I told Ava, Jenn and Dad. I don't think he was paying too much attention though. He was searching for the pain killers I really needed. It was beginning to get unbearable.

"Here you go dear." Dad handed me the pain killers and a glass of water. I threw them in my mouth and chugged down the water as if it were my first drink in months. Not hours. Ava and Jenn looked at each other again.

I flew round, which I regretted as soon as I got a dizzy spell and almost fell over. "Too fast too soon." I murmured and then looked my friends in the eyes. "What do you need to tell me? Get it over with please? I'd like to go home and get changed."

I smiled at having a warm bubble bath when I got home. I loved that hour I'd spend in my bathroom, just lying in the soapy bubbliness reading my magazines for a whole hour. "Jacob's already paid for doing what he did." Ava said and looked away from me.

"He has? How?" I asked shocked. Jenn looked out the window and then back at me. I stood waiting on one of them to tell me.

"Right, well, you see… When Alec pulled him off of you, he came to check if you were Okay, and well he watched you pass out. He spun round and went straight for Jacob and there was a fight and for a minute or two I thought Alec was going to lose but he managed to knock Jacob out, sending him to the floor. W-when he fell; h-he fell on top of you…" Jenn's eyes filled up with tears and she looked away from me again.

Oh god! It must have been bad! Ava stepped in for her though. "Alec tried to get him off of you, but he was too heavy and I think Jacob was still a little conscious, because he was holding onto the ground b-but that's when your b-brother's stepped in." My eyes popped open in shock.

"What? How?" I was so shocked. How long had I been out?

"Well that's the thing; it was just Jane, Alec, Jenn and me. Felix and Demetri wanted to stay behind to see if anything was happening up at the school. A-and your brothers saw the fight. It was only Jasper and Emmett though but they arrived with half of the school." I nodded, trying to imagine the scene and it was seriously easy.

I knew my brothers and I knew what they were like. "They got Jacob off of you and Alec backed down to let your brothers, well… kick the living shit out of Jacob. I-I was right next to you, crying and cuddling you and re-dressing you're top half. I-I w-was so scared…" Ava stopped talking and I couldn't help but go over to comfort her.

Jenn needed comforting too. This wasn't fair on them! They had to watch Jacob d… Is Jacob dead! Right now, that didn't matter, what did matter were Ava and Jenn. "Are you two Okay?" I asked, holding them both close and trying to soothe both at the same time.

"Y-yeah, fine. It was just a shock, that's all." Jenn wiped her eyes and stood up. It was right there and then that I decided I'd sing the song. It was one we used to sing to each other to cheer each other up. With a few word changes, of course.

"Girls, girls. Calm down and cheer up, okay. Everything's fine I feel fit as a fiddle. Honestly." I shrugged and stood up to stand beside Jenn, dragging Ava along with me. I hugged them both close and whispered very quietly in their ears.

"All the, small things, _I _care, _you love_. I'll take _my_ _way_. _But_ your _way_, best trip. Always, _you_ know! _I'll_ be, at _your_ show! Watching, waiting. _Reckless-inating!_" Jenn let out a laugh but it sounded a little snotty.

Ava wiped away the last of her tears and continued where I left off, just she didn't whisper. "Say it ain't so. _We_ will not go! _Keep_ the lights _on_, _Send them all_ home."

I smiled widely and started imagining this as if we were all in a movie.

God this would be so cheesy! "It's been years since we've sung that!" Jenn commented. I nodded my head, agreeing.

"I think it deserves to come back into business, don't you?" I asked them hopefully. Ava's head nodded up and down so enthusiastically, I was surprised it didn't fall off!

"_Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re! Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re! Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-Reckless! Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-Reckless!_" Jenn stopped singing and smiled. "Definitely, I've missed this song so much!"

"I think we all have." I smiled and counted down, mouthing the numbers and nodding my head on each number. The countdown started from three.

"_Bad day, _come home. _School_ sucks, _we_ know! _We've_ left _all of our hurt behind_! Surprises _just fall down our stairs! _Say it ain't so! _We_ will not go! _Keep_ the lights _on! Send them all_ home! _Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re! Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re! Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-Reckless! Re-re-re-re-re-re-re-Reckless!"_

Singing that song, it's always cheered us up. That's why, when we were twelve, we changed the lyrics to suit us, but it was last year when we changed some lines to involve Reckless. "Do you think you'll be able to finish telling me?" Jenn and Ava nodded, smiling.

"I was scared that we were too late, that he'd raped you and was just having himself one more 'pleasure'. It scared the living shit outta me Ness! You do _not_ know how glad I am that you're Okay, anyway Edward and Bella were the last kids to arrive…" Edward and Bella were there too?

"I don't think Ava seen much of it." Jenn said, letting Ava stop talking and take a break. "But I did. He saw you and Ava and then he turned and saw Emmett and Jasper beating up a pretty unconscious Jacob." She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"He asked what was going on; I was in tears but managed to get it out. B-Bella shocked me. She pulled me into a hug and she was comforting me. I felt her nod her head and then Edward, he-he was gone. He joined the fight…" I gasped.

I couldn't help it. Edward hated fighting. He must have been really angry. Oh god! Why did I agree to speaking to Jacob, this was all my fault! "They hit whatever part of Jacob they could..." Ava said, squeezing her eyes shut, trying not to remember it. That's what it looked like to me anyway.

"Rosalie and Alice came over to me, helping Bella to soothe me. Eventually, I calmed down enough to walk over to Ava and you. She had your head in her lap and she was rocking back and forth, crying silently. Bella, Rosalie and Alice came with me of course. And together, the five of us soothed each other, and made sure you had a pulse…" Jenn paused.

"That was when Alec pulled Edward from the fight…" Ava whispered, wiping her eyes, again.

"He did _what?_" I asked, outraged. I wanted Jacob dead.

"He pulled Edward from the fight. I thought he would ask to join in, but he didn't. I don't know what he said but whatever it was, after they were done talking. Edward called the fight off. He started talking about something to his brothers. We don't know what though." Ava sighed.

"They won't tell us. Hey, if you're looking for a change of clothes, just look under your pillow." Jenn winked and looked over to the pillow, which quite frankly, was the most un-comfy pillow I had slept on.

I nodded anyway and walked over to the top of my bed and reached under my pillow, a spare set of clothes were sitting there. Neatly folded, waiting on me to change into. So that's what I did.

I didn't speak a single word to Ava or Jenn. I told my dad, who had been sitting in a chair, in the corner, listening intently that I needed my hair brush and a few cloth's to dispose of the mud and blood that covered my legs, face, arms and hair.

It took five minutes at the most. I left the toilet with my dirty clothes and dropped them in the bin next to the door. I put my jacket on and grabbed my keys that were sitting on the desk where dad kept all the medicine, to the left of the exit.

"Renesmee? Where are you going?" I turned to face my dad; he looked me up and down once and smiled in approval.

I had a pair of dark denim, seriously skinny jeans on with a cream flowy top that had _Queen of the Bitches 97'_ sprawled across the front and a crown on the back along with my three inch black heels. They were the normal type of heels.

They showed some of my foot but I didn't care. It was just the center. My toes were covered by the actual shoe. Dad didn't like it when I wore things like shorts with no tights or really tight, short dresses.

He was looking at my face now. I'd clipped my hair to right side of my body, so it hid the stiches, the scratch and a few marks. My bump on the other side wasn't that bad when you moved my hair out of the way. My jacket was long enough that it passed the bum, but it was only like two or three inches from my butt.

It was a deep cream color and it made you look really cozy and warm. It was my favorite jacket. Fuck knows how it got here. Ava and Jenn probably brought it with the clothes.

"I need to find the others. Is Jacob here?" I asked and I'm sure that in that one second my eyes flashed a hint of evil because my dad's eyes widened. He nodded slowly.

"I don't want you going anywhere near him." I gave him a look that said 'I'm not going there. Ever.'

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it. Where abouts is he? I just want to avoid it, even if it means taking the longer route." I acted like I was scared of him and honestly, there was a small part of me that was.

He'd always scared me a little but I honestly thought he wasn't capable of what he did. I was wrong. And he was going to pay. "He's in section C dear. That's on the second floor and he's somewhere on that section. I refused to treat him." I nodded and gave a quick thanks.

"I'll see you soon dad." I said and opened the door. "Oh, how long have I been here?" I'd almost forgotten to ask. Oops.

"It's seventh hour at school." Two or three hours. Okay. That's not too bad. I smiled and glanced at Ava and Jenn who were sitting there a little lost. I'd almost forgotten about them too! What was happening to me?

"Meet me at the office in thirty minutes. That should give me enough time to round up the others." I told them and left the room, heading in the direction of the stairs. He was going to pay. I hit the stair doors and slammed them open.

They made one of the loudest bangs possible but by the time they closed, I was already half way up the first flight of stairs. He wasn't going to get away with this. He was going to die. Whether he liked it or not!

I hit the second floor and slammed those doors open too. I looked through every window. On the seventh one, I saw him. He was lying there, unconscious and he had tubes sticking out of him from almost every part of his body.

Why didn't they just beat him to death? It would have saved me from finishing the job off. I pushed the door open and tiptoed in. "Oh Jacob, look what you have done. It's a pity you won't be alive to be sent away to another country so you could be given the death sentence. If you ask me, I'm doing you a favor."

I stood by his bed and was looking over his report. I tutted a few times. "Oh dear, a broken leg and four broken ribs. Your nose has been broken and it will take a long time to heal. You split your head too. Lost a tooth or two… My brothers also broke your… what was it?" I mused. I knew exactly what it was.

"Your tail bone? No… that's not it. Two toes on you left foot? No… not that either. Although, both of those are true… Oh yes, I remember now. They caused a crack in your skull… well that _is_ a lot of injuries isn't it? Pity you're away to get even more." I threw the clipboard at his head.

"Eleven injuries in total. Imagine that. You got beat up by my brothers. You should have known the consequences of what would have happened. Even if you had raped me, I would have told them as soon as I had regained consciousness. They still would have found a way to hunt you down and have you dead… how were you planning on getting away from them?" I asked his motionless body.

I gasped as I replayed my words in my head. "You were going to kill me once you were done weren't you! You filthy little shit! I can't wait for the minute I watch your heart stop beating. I won't ever regret it." I walked over to Jacob and placed my hand on a random tube.

I began to pull and I smiled as I saw the tube begin to leave Jacob's arm. I froze when someone's hand grabbed mine and pried it away from the tube. Reluctantly I let he or she, although I was pretty sure it was a he, do it. "Renesmee, what are you doing?" I spun round and snatched my hand back from his.

"Alec?" I thought he would have gone home. He nodded and looked at Jacob, slowly placing the tube fully inside his arm again. "Oh god Alec!" I flew on him and hugged him as close as I could.

He hugged me back, with the same amount of force. I buried my head into his shoulder. "Thank you." I whispered while one tear fell down my cheek. I sniffled and hugged him closer.

"What for Nessa?" He sounded confused. I smiled and just stood there for a minute. I would never forget this. Ever!

"You saved me from Jacob at school and you just saved me from killing him. Thank you. I'm forever grateful." I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hold back the tears. Alec started to stroke my hair and strangely enough, I didn't mind.

It was comforting to know I wasn't all alone. "Hey, it was nothing. I just thought that maybe you'd regret this later. And, he was hurting you. We-we weren't t-too late were we?" He seemed to have forced the last sentence out. I shook my head no and he let out a breath he'd seemed to be holding for a long time.

"I'm still grateful. I-I c-could have, you know." I didn't really want to say it. I'd gotten over the initial shock and anger. I couldn't believe I was away to kill him. My anger had, had that much control over me that I would have killed him! What he did was bad, but he didn't deserve to die.

"What have I done?" I asked myself, pulling away from Alec and going to sit on the end of Jacob's bed. "I should have said yes to you. This wouldn't be happening now if I'd said yes. God, I'm such an idiot." I bowed my head and closed my eyes allowing guilt to take over.

"They warned me that if I bumped into you, that you'd try to blame yourself. Although they didn't warn me that you'd talk to someone unconscious." I laughed through my tears. It was typical of Ava and Jenn to tell him the way my mind worked.

"They know me far too well." I smiled and wiped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks. They were slowing but they hadn't completely stopped. "I honestly do appreciate what you've done for me today." I stood up and walked over to him, smiling.

It was nice to just, talk. Alec and I hadn't really had the chance to do that. "You're welcome Renesmee, sorry for asking but I'm a little curious, what do you remember?" I smiled and motioned for him to sit down on the floor, just like I was.

He sat quickly and looked right at me. "I remember everything. I can remember thinking that he really was going to do it and I was going to either be, you know or die trying to escape." I closed my eyes, trying not to remember it.

"I remember the world falling to the ground. The last thing I saw was your face, right there, inches from mine, eyes full of worry. I passed out then. I don't remember anything until the second I woke up." My eyes were still closed and my hands sat gently on my lap.

My legs were crossed and I was smiling at the memory of waking up. "Ava and Jenn, they were arguing. Ava thought I was awake, Jenn thought she was hallucinating. My father thought the same as Jenn but he was shocked when I opened my eyes." I opened my eyes and saw Alec smiling too.

"They were arguing over whether you were awake or not? That sounds like them." He looked like he wanted to say something but I couldn't tell what it was. He opened his mouth to talk but it was then that Jacob's heart rate changed.

"Omigod!" I stood up, looking at Jacob. My eyes widened in shock and worry. His heart had stopped. I heard nurses rushing down the hall. Alec grabbed me by the waist and hid me in a corner. He crouched down, not letting go of me so I was left to crouch, just like him.

I could feel his breath on my neck. "Keep quiet and _don't move_." I nodded my head slowly and started to sort of relax when the doors burst open. Causing me to jump back. I started to squeal out of fright but Alec's hand covered my mouth.

He was holding me more tightly and securely than before. "Was this my fault?" Whispering was harder than you would have thought when someone's hand was slapped over your mouth.

"No, this would have happened even if we hadn't been here. It's just a shame that we were." He let his hand fall from my mouth onto my waist instead. At least he could tell I would have fallen over had he not been holding me.

I saw Jacob's body jump every time the buzz-on-your-chest thingy's hit him. I was holding my breath. I didn't want him to die. Sure I wanted to make him pay for what he did but I didn't want him dead.

I guess in a way, he is paying. He has to go through all of this just to survive and my brothers had made him pay. I didn't really need to do anything. I gasped when my father walked into the room.

What was he doing here? "What's Dr. Cullen doi… is that your dad?" My only reply was the nod of my head.

"If his heart doesn't re-start in the next three minutes, give up." Dad said and examined the clip board, which he'd had to retrieve from the top of the bed. He looked through it and nodded more to himself than to anyone else.

He watched the nurses and doctors struggle to bring Jacob back. I looked up at the clock. Oh god. He had two minutes to get his arse back into living! "Turn it up to ninety four." Dad said not paying too much attention.

"Got that Carlisle." Some doctor turned the thingy up to what dad had said and made Jacob's body jump higher than any of the other times.

"Do it a few more times if his heart does not re-start by the fifth time. Allow him to leave in peace." Dad went to sit in the chair by the door, watching intently. His palms were clasped together and he was resting them against his lips.

You could see he was stressing out. I think we'd both had a change of heart. Jacob did not deserve death. He deserved punishment and so that is what he received. Revenge was done, over.

We would move on and there would be absolutely no contact with the Black's anymore. _It would be as if I never existed._ And vice versa. They'd buzzed him three times. He had two more buzzes and then his life was over.

I started to get dizzy through stress I think. Jacob was going to die. _Because of me._ I smiled widely and fell back against Alec's chest as the fourth buzz caused Jacob's heart to restart.

**So what ya think! I honestly love the outfit she's wearing! If you want to see what it looks like, just ask! I made it myself :D It was actually realllly hard! :D Anyway, I'll update soon! I honestly love all of your reviews so keep it up please! :D:D**

**Review! (L) **


End file.
